Cardfight!! Vanguard G: X Dimensions
Cardfight!! Vanguard G: X Dimensions '''is a side anime taking place during Cardfight!! Vanguard G. Information '''Cardfight!! Vanguard G: X Dimensions '''is a side anime that takes place between the Stride Gate and G Next arcs, and is comprised of 30 episodes. This anime can be considered as both canon and non-canon by viewers, due to the results within the anime itself. This anime will be taking place within the original canon dimension, but also within an alternate dimension where events have taken a different turn. Plot This story taking place in both the official canon dimension and an alternate dimension, ''Dimension Λ, ''one where the Stride Gate plans were never done, and where a new clan, Iezoh, exists. The main protagonist, '''Hennig Hikaru, is from this alternate dimension, living a peaceful life until a crack in dimensions occurs, causing him and a few other fighters from that dimension to get sucked into the original dimension, and continue hopping back and forth between dimensions at random. As this occurs, while already existent in the alternate dimension, when in the official dimension the Iezoh clan begins to slowly weaken and fade under extended time periods, due to their nature and they're non existence within the official dimension, making them an anomaly there. Subsequently, both the two dimensions are destined to collide with one another, requiring Hennig to find a method to fix this problem and return home before time runs out. Main Characters Hennig Hikaru: A 16 year old boy from Dimension Λ, ''and the main protagonist of the series. His goal is to fix the dimensions, save Iezoh, and return to his home permanently. Hennig is a confident, strong willed individual, never backing down when a situation calls for it. While having ambitions, he is often seen as a relaxed, go with the flow sort of person, often preferring to let things happen the way they "should" as opposed to making the first move himself. While this is considered lazy, he never tries cause he never thinks he can reach perfection, so he feels regret and wishes he were somewhere else. However, this often leads to him being frustrated whenever something doesn't happen within short periods of time, a flaw that he must overcome each time. His name, Hennig, while not meaning anything, is the name of one of the most famous real world alchemists, ''Hennig Brand. His last name, Hikaru, means "Light" or "Good". Hennig's clan is Iezoh, and his avatar is Infinite Dimension Knight, Tachyos. Kensuke Kyoryu: A 15 year old boy from Dimension Λ, ''and the main supporting character of the series. A normally docile individual, usually never one to hurt even the smallest of life, he will go into a wild rage when those that are important to him are disturbed or hurt. Kensuke means "preserver", and his last name Kyoryu means "dinosaur", so his full name would mean "Dinosaur Preserver" or "Protective Dinosaur". Kensuke's clan is Tachikaze, and his avatar is Emperor Dragon, Gaia Emperor. '''Yuna Komori': A 16 year old girl from Dimension V, the original dimension, and the "rival" character to Hennig within the series. Yuna often acts superior to others, and looks down upon them in a cold hearted manner. Most often misunderstood, so she instills fear instead in others, but is actually quite an introvert, to the point of being considered nervous or shy. Yuna means "Dark River" and Komori means "Bat". Yuna's clan is Dark Irregulars, and her avatar is Blade Wing Lily. '' '''Shunji Yuuki: '''A 12 year old boy from ''Dimension Λ. ''He is an elegant individual who dreams to become a knight, and as such has a noble attitude, trying his best to show happiness and enthusiasm with others, as well as trying his best to aid anyone or anything in need. When he's in battle he shows a slightly more heroic side, and he treats all his comrades in battle as if they were real allies. He also has a huge admiration towards Hennig ever since facing him for the first time in the series. Shunji's clan is Royal Paladin. '''Ragna Golan': A 13 year old boy from Dimension Λ. ''He is a person with "good" intentions, relatively speaking. While he does have a similar goal to that of Hennig's, with him wanting to save the two dimensions, Ragna is also convinced that he may reshape the dimensions the way he wants them for the better "good", demonstrating a warped sense of the word in his mind. This leads him to be seen as a person who tries to the fullest to attain what he desires, and will go to any end to do so. His name, Ragna, while not meaning anything in particular, is a shortened form of ''Ragnarok, the collapse and destruction of godly entities and worlds in Norse mythology. His last name Golan, in biblical terms, means "revolution" or "passage". Ragna's clan is Iezoh, and his avatar is Sinister Embodiment, Null Space Dragon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ryker